


Me Beating Hinata Shoyo up for 31 days

by ImTheTrashWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Car Accidents, Collapsing, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Im bad at this, Loneliness, Manhandling, Paralysis, Rescue, Sickness, Whumptober 2020, actual kidnapping, and falling out of a car in the first prompt, being held at gunpoint, building collapsing, hehe update as i go, just a lot of angst, running away from danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ImTheTrashWriter
Summary: I've always wanted to participate in Whumptober so here I go! no promises that I will be updating daily though, please also read the list so you are aware of possible triggers and such. If asked for, I will have a proper trigger list for each prompt. I will also make more than one part of a certain prompt if asked for! I hope you enjoyAlso just letting yall know, I have only seen up to season 3yeah call me lazy I just can't watch season 4 atm also I haven't read the manga either so s hushhttps://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated link for prompts!
Relationships: uh i dont know yet, update as i go???
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shoyo wakes up in a different place to be surrounded by darkness and no way to move, how does he get out of this

The world around Shoyo Hinata was spinning.

The last thing he remembered was eating his lunch at the park by himself, then feeling really dizzy and then just black.

Besides the spinning, he also felt himself bumping around as if he was on a rollercoaster ride or just in a speeding car. Unfoourtunetly, he couldn’t see where he was because he could feel a blindfold on his face, showering his eyes with only darkness. His hands and ankles were tied up so he couldn’t take off the blindfold at all

He was scared, he just wanted to be home with Natsu and his mother. He was worrying that he might never see his team or friends again, might never be able to hit a spike again, he was fully panicking.

He didn’t know how long he was out for or where he was. He only knew some self-defense from random youtube videos that he would watch at 3 am, but either it was the stress or he forgot it all.

The only thing he could tell is that the vehicle he was in was moving really fast, almost too fast for a normal, safe speed.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout, but he knew that is a bad idea. He could annoy the captor and who knows what would happen, maybe he would get killed or drugged again.

Then, a huge bump hit the car, causing the blindfold to slip off and with that, giving Shoyo sight. It did take a couple of seconds fr him to adjust his eyes to the dark, but less than normal due to already being blindfolded.

He could see that he was in the trunk of a smaller car and that the back was also crowded. He looked at his wrists in front of him, the way they were tied up seemed so sloppy and easy to break out of, and he was right. After a few attempts of wiggling his hands out, the rope around them collapsed, revealing a small bruise line but that wasn’t important at this time.

He quickly went to uniting his ankles and once those were free, he thought for a moment back to those late-night videos he randomly watched. One of them said that most trunks, if not all, had a small handle that if you pull on it, you can release the back and get out.

Shoyo quickly looked around, the video said that these handles were easy to spot due to the glow in the dark feature. After a few moments, he found the handle and was eager to pull it, but stopped himself right before he grabbed it. He could still feel the car going at a really fast speed and if he fell out of it at that speed, he could possibly die. 

He also took into consideration that the moment they slowed down, could also be a bad moment as they could be quickly arriving at their destination. The moment that happens, he could be done for.

The huge hole-like feeling in his gut basically forced Shoyo into pulling the handle and causing the trunk to fly open.

He saw the only asphalt, and the rest was basically a wasteland. The speed didn’t seem as fast as it did when he was in the car though. There were no other cars around as well, so he braced himself

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Jump_

__

His body tumbled along the rough road, pain striking the short male everywhere, but he was alive. He may have broken a bone or multiple, but that didn’t matter, he was safe now. Well, almost.

His legs still functioned fortunately and he walked off the road and after a what seemed like an hour or two, he seemed to find a seemingly abandoned building with all the dust surrounding it as night closed in,

The doors did seem to be working just fine, and the store seemed to have ac, which was odd if the place was such a was abandoned, but at this point, his body was so tired and he just felt like he could drop to the floor and relax before calling for help. Maybe it would ease the pain as well.

Shoyo just fell to the ground and just excepted the feeling of unconsciousness.

“Hinata?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways hi I'm back fellas  
> Uh if you are here from any of my other fics I'm putting both on hold for a bit (maybe) to do Whumptober. I might add to them but I don't know yet as both deal with something that has become a recent trigger that I will have to be cautious about writing on  
> I hope you can understand and if you are not from my other two fics welk then uh hi  
> I have another Haikyuu fic and a BNA fic  
> 


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> Karasuno faces a match with a team with a reputation that they scare off the competition before it even arrives.  
> Well  
> Karasuno faces this competition, but something is wrong

It was the day before a match against a team that had been undefeated, Taigāzu. Rumors had it that all teams that went against them forfeited or didn’t even show up to the match. They were a small team, but the rumors surrounding them made them raise up in popularity. No one really knows what happened to the teams the day they would forfeit, as they usually show up to the next match they are in and act as nothing happened.

This team sparked the attention of Kenma, who was looking up the team that Karasuno was supposed to go up against at the end of the week. Kenma thought that once one team forfeits, the rest do out of fear and don’t know the team’s strength at all. The members of the team did look a bit scary, but nothing to be scared about for Karasuno. Kenma believed in their strength and their determination to not lose any match they are in.

And as Kenma thought, they arrived at the match. There was one thing that seemed to be wrong with them. The fact that Hinata Shoyo and Yachi Hitoka weren't there caused a lot of confusion and worry for Kenma as well as Kuroo, Akaashi, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Aone, and Oikawa. All came to watch the match, all actually knowing about the reputation of the team and wanted Karasuno to crush that rumor. Having Shoyo and Hitoka missing was bad.

It was hard to see both teams from the stands, but you could tell that Karasuno seemed to be on edge, all filled with worry and anger. Taigāzu, on the other hand, seemed to be emitting an energy that could almost be like they did something bad.

“Where is the little crow? Don’t they need him?” Bokuto was the first to vocalize all their thoughts.

“He’s probably just sick Bokuto, if something dreadful happened to him then Karasuno would have not shown up to the match,” Akaashi stated calmly.

Kenma thought for a moment, a thought of pure terror hit him but he wasn’t the one that said the thought.

“What if his disappearance is at the fault of the other team,” Kuroo asked, a hint of worry was on his face.

All the others looked confused but did seem to agree.

“What if they hurt Chibi-chan badly?” Oikawa said softly.

“They only came here because they did not want to see them win with Hinata in their hands.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Aone was very quiet about this all but seemed very worried.

They would have to wait to ask anyone anything as the game had started, and it was too tense for anyone to speak.

Kenma was thinking of ways on how to ask Karasuno once the game ended. He could manage to get people involved that could help. The police won’t be much help which is unfortunate but they could do this. Right?

The match lasted for about an hour, and in the end, Karasuno won somehow.

The small group as well as a lot of others in the gym cheered for the team's success and then the small group all left the stands to go meet up with the team to ask what happened.

They waited for a while and as soon as Karasuno came out silently, they were dragged out of the gym and into a secluded area, making sure no one else was around and started asking the questions.

“Where are Shoyo and Yachi?” Kenma asked quickly right at Daichi who looked saddened before sighing. The entire team looked down or away, only leaving Daichi to answer the question.

“Both were kidnapped, by Taigāzu.” He said almost silently.

“And why haven’t you guys gotten them back before the match today? That seems like you don't care about your team.” Oikawa added in with a glare before Nishinoya punched him square in the nose with tears in his eyes.

“You don’t know _anything_ do you?” He angrily shouted before Iwaizumi stood in front of the two.

“Fighting won't solve anything in this situation you two.”

“But I do have to ask Daichi,” Bokuto started, “why did you guys go to the match without them?”

“Hinata told us to,” Kageyama said, causing a lot of confusion amongst the group.

“Hinata did his research on the team beforehand and was pretty suspicious of the team and how all of their opponents didn’t go to any matches or gave up before it even started. He thought that maybe there was some foul play surrounding the other team and explained that to us. He told us if anything happened to him, we were to go to the match and win.” 

“We all told each other that if something happened to any one of us to do exactly what Hinata said, so here we are,” Tanaka spoke, hints of anger in his own voice.

“Let me guess,” Aone spoke, “if you were to forfeit or not show up to the match, they would give Hinata back?”

“That's what the text they sent us said.” Suga nodded.

“Aren’t you worried if they are hurt?” Kenma said frantically.

“Of course we are, but we needed to prove to them that we aren’t scared of their threats.” Tsukishima glared.

“Plus, we kind of already know where they are being held.” Asahi chimed in.

“Wait what?” Bokuto cocked his head.

“Taigāzu high may be a school, but they don’t have a volleyball team, so we did our research and found out a warehouse that is owned by a company with the same name not far from here.” Kiyoko softly said.

“We were supposed to head there right now, and I guess the more the merrier?” Suga shrugged as he walked away, the rest of the team following behind.

“Wait a moment!” Iwaizumi rushed up to the team, the other members of the group following along. “Don’t you have a game plan?”

“We get there before Taigāzu does and we get Hinata and Yachi, if we don’t make it there in time, then we must use physical force.” Daichi kept walking. “The coaches are already heading there quickly so we need to hurry.”

“That is such a stupid idea, isn’t the captain supposed to be smarter than this,” Oikawa grumbled before getting smacked on the head by one of the members.

“Hate to agree with him,” Kuroo stated, “but you guys need to think this through.”

“Trust me, they have. The plan may seem bad at first but we all stayed up late planning this out.” Tsukishima shrugged.

There were no more complaints from either group and they all basically jogged in silence. The warehouse was only a mile away but it was still tiring. All were exhausted by the time they reached their destination, only to be pulled into the forest by the coaches.

By the looks of it, Taigāzu hadn’t arrived yet and that was later confirmed by a risky Nishinoya heading to the door and saying he heard nothing.

Some were against it, but in the end, they all stormed the warehouse. Shoyo and Yachi were in the back, passed out on the ground. They both didn’t seem to be in good shape at all, but they were alive, and now safe.

“Let’s head to the hospital quickly to get them treated, its a miracle that they are both alright, there doesn't seem to be any permanent injuries.” Ukai nodded and looked around before they headed out of the warehouse.

_Just as a car pulled up_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol 11 days late to this  
> I was working on a discord server and school stuff lol


	3. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night for the Karasuno first years goes south too quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah these are all rushed and bad I'm sorry lol

It was a rough position for the first years of Karasuno to be in.

All five had stayed late to do a mandatory test and only got out when it was dark. 

They sadly got lost due to Shoyo and Kageyama bickering too much and the other three having to follow them to make sure nothing happened to them, much to Tsukishima’s dismay.

The problem is that the bickering led them to an area they had never been before, and it was too dark for any of them to stay calm or not be on alert.

They also didn’t have good service so it was a problem when their map apps were not working in the way they wanted them to. So in the end, they were lost.

All did contact their families to let them know the situation they were in, Yamaguchi contacting the team in fear that they won’t make it to tomorrow’s practice. The others didn’t really think it was necessary, as now Shoyo and Kageyama would get lectured by Suga the next day. He turned his phone off quickly after sending the message, in fear it might die.

“We can’t be that lost,” Shoyo stated confidently(?) “We aren’t that far away from the school, we have only been walking for a short while, we just need to look around.”

“Yeah because that will work Hinata,” Tsukishima grumbled, crossing his arms. “If it wasn’t for you two bickering so damn much we wouldn’t be in this position.”

“You didn’t have to follow us Tsukishima.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Actually-” Yachi stated, “I edged them to do it, in case anything happened to you two.”

“It’s better to travel in numbers, well in my opinion.” Yamaguchi spoke softly, “the team wouldn’t be where it is without you two.”

“Whatever let’s just keep walking. The area is pretty small so we will find something soon.” Tsukishima walked ahead, and the others followed.

It had now been an hour since they have been walking. Everyone was tired, but no one was showing it verbally. Yachi was trying to make sure the whole group was together.

“We are at a park it seems,” Yachi said, earning a “no shit sherlock” by someone in the group.

“An….anyways, we should just sit down for a moment, I have some food leftover from lunch, we could share some of that food…”

“Great job Yachi!” Shoyo jumped as they all sat on some benches and Yachi handed out some crackers and a little bit of the rice balls that she had.

The air was uneasy for everyone. No one communicated that feeling, they all sat in silence as they ate.

Shoyo was even starting to zone out when he felt like someone was watching him. That prickly feeling that somewhere, along with the shadows.

“Uh guys, shouldn’t we be trying to head back now, I’m getting an uneasy feeling,” Shoyo stated quietly, trying to become smaller than he already is.

“As much as I want to disagree with him, we should get going. I feel like someone is watching us.” Tsukishima got up and began to walk, leaving the rest to hurry up and get up to leave the dark park.

Shoyo was the last to leave, getting up slower than the others but trying to catch up to them when something strong threw him to the ground.

“Hinata!” Yachi called out, racing up to him before being pulled back by Kageyama. 

A blinding light shone onto the five, but Shoyo didn’t hesitate to get up while being blinded by the light.

Unfortunately, this didn’t work out as he felt something cold and metallic on the back of his head, and the respective shock of the other four. Yachi gasping audibly, Yamaguchi covering his mouth, Kageyama and Tsukishima both glaring and the former almost stepping forward if the latter wasn’t holding him back.

Shoyo had no idea what was on the back of his head but by the reactions of his friends indicated that he should stay still.

“Now kids,” a tall and unknown figure stepped up. “You are going to give us all of your personal belongings or we will shoot him,” he spoke grimly, pointing to a scared Shoyo. “Try anything funny and we could get the boss onto you four.”

Shoyo now knew that the unknown object against his head was a gun, and that made the situation a lot worse. He needed to keep his composure though.

“How low of you to target first-years,” Tsukishima growled at the others, which only caused an arm to be wrapped around Shoyo’s neck and the gun to be pressed against him harder.

“Try us kid and we seriously will shoot him, give us all your valuables _now_.” Another unknown figure, the one holding Shoyo, laughed, causing Tsukishima to frown more.

“What do we do? They are going to take all of our stuff, kill Hinata, or something to us all if we don’t comply.  
Yachi stayed silent and grabbed out her phone, her hands shaking as she walked up to them, phone in front of her, the unknown people smiling and the rest of the first years all showing faces of defeat.

“Good job listening girl, now give us your phone and wallet, or anything of value.”

Yachi defeatedly and slowly put her hands in her pockets, pulling out the contents and ready to give them to the two men.

Then she quickly sprayed something into both their eyes, causing them to crumble in pain, releasing Shoyo while at it,

Yachi grabbed Shoyo’s hand and quickly ran away from the others.

“Come on guys! We need to move now!” She screamed at the other three, who quickly ran behind her.

They all ran as fast as they could, Yachi having to pull Shoyo due to the shock he was in. None of them not once looking back and making sure no one trips. They could hear the gunshots getting close to them, Yachi seeing one whiz by her face as she runs into an alleyway, eventually losing their pursuers by hiding in a large garbage bin.

The fear kept them quiet for a while until they knew the men were gone and they left the garbage bin.

“Is everyone alright?” Yamaguchi was the first to ask as they all breathed heavily.

“I...I think so,” Shoyo looked around himself for any major injuries, he was bleeding a bit from being pushed onto the asphalt.

“I’m all good,” Kageyama nodded, Tsukishima just silently nodded as well.

“Thank god no one is majorly injured, we need to get out of here. I recognize this place a lot so I can get us home.” Yachi smiled, shaking slightly.

“Thank god you had whatever you had because that helped us get away.” Shoyo smiled.

“Oh, it is pepper spray, my mom forced me to hold onto it in case of moments like this, I will have to thank her when I get home.”

The only problem with Yachi’s statement was

_Not one of the first years made it home_


	4. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden issue at a sports complex where Karasuno and Nekoma face off at causes the building to start to collapse, and Shoyo and Noya are faced with a real predicament when they lose their team in the chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the being way too late for this isn't going to kill me then my procrastination on school work will

It happened too quickly 

The building was coming down too quickly for anyone to react perfectly.

Karasuno and Nekoma were having a match in a giant sports facility, a building that was about 10 stories high. They were playing on the second story on that day. They were just having a fun, competitive match when something suddenly shook the whole building. This was no ordinary earthquake. It was something worse.

The power cutting out didn’t help the fear that was in all the members of the court.

“Shit,” Kuroo cursed as he looked at his team and Karasuno. “We need to get to the bottom of the building as quickly as possible, **now**.”

There was no hesitation, just the crowd mostly panicking to get out of the door and onto the first floor and eventually out of the building.

Sadly, Shoyo and Nishinoya weren't so lucky due to their heights. They have pushed around too much and ended up at the opposite corner of the exit.

Debris was already crashing through the floors above, the screams of people from all around scared the two short members too much. Shoyo stayed frozen as Nishinoya grabbed his arm and forced him to get up and get moving.

“Shoyo what are you doing?! Stop standing there all frozen and get out of here with me. We are going to make it!” Nishinoya shouted at Shoyo, who could barely hear it due to all of the chaos around him.

“Noya, the building is collapsing, the power was lost, and debris has covered the actual exit. We can’t escape through the windows or anywhere else. We are going to die here.” Shoyo said, crying hysterically.

If it wasn't for all of the crumbling noises and the building being unstable, you could clearly hear Nishinoya slap Shoyo.

“Well we aren’t dead yet and we won’t be. We can find an exit, we just have to push through! Our team is down there waiting for us, waiting for their decoy and libero to be safe. You aren’t giving up this easily, I won’t ever let that happen.”

Shoyo just nodded as they raced through the court, looking for any way out.

And they did.

Well, only a way to get to the first floor, there was a hole in the floor and the debris piled up so they could hop down safely, but it was way harder to see or hear through the dark building and the screams of the other people, the falling debris was also going to be a problem.

“Crap, we are running gout of time. The building will collapse soon, Shoyo are you doing alright?”

There was no response from the other.

Shoyo was there, but he didn’t audibly respond, only fell into the other’s arms.

Nishinoya couldn’t see too well, but it seemed like a small piece of debris fell onto the other's head and knocked him out. He was still thankfully alive though.

Nishinoya could only support Shoyo so much as he walked as quickly as he could throughout the collapsing building.

The sounds surrounding Nishinoya weren't promising, implying that the ticking clock was only getting closer to zero.

Thankfully, he could see some light from where he was and could manage to get to the light in a matter of a minute or so.

The more promising part was that he could hear voices shouting on the other side of the light.

Every step Nishinoya took with the unconscious Shoyo, the louder and unstable the building was becoming.

They were almost there though. They could make it. They were going to be fine.

_Fine_

_They are going to be fine_

_They will live_

_No matter what_

Nishinoya’s strength was faltering, he couldn’t support the other and move as quickly as he did before.

But the door was right there.

The building shook, and the floor above the exit was starting to crumble.

They were so close, but to Nishinoya, it now looked so far away.

He started to worry if they would make it, he put all of his efforts into each step, but it wasn't enough.

He was almost out of time.

Until someone pushed him.

The force of the push pushed him right in front of the exit, and he realized that it was Shoyo that had pushed him.

“Go!” He screamed at Nishinoya, the dust causing his voice to break as he ran toward Nishinoya, who nodded and ran ahead of the other.

The light was so blinding as Nishinoya collapsed once he made it through the doors. He was caught by Asahi as the others of the team surrounding him.

“Oh my god Noya, thank god you are okay.” Tanaka hugged his friend, almost hugging the life out of him.

“Is Shoyo...out...here?” Nishinoya asked. He didn’t have enough energy to look around so the rest of the team did so for him.

To their horror, the entrance had now been blocked by a random piece of debris, and no sign of Shoyo.

“I’m sure he has found another way out and he is currently escaping right now,” Suga said, worry wavering his voice.

The issue?

The moment he said that

The building collapsed.

_They ran out of time ?_


	5. Where do you think you are going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he runs as fast as he can from danger, maybe, just maybe he will arrive somewhere safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me try and get 3 prompts out today because I need to catch up soon
> 
> Also, how tf does one make a good discord server smh
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this messy chapter!
> 
> _Add another to the kidnapping list_

How long had Shoyo been running?

How much further would his legs take him?

Why did he have to run in the first place?

The answer lies a few days prior.

Shoyo was hanging around the school late at night because he wanted to practice later than the others, and he believed it did make him a bit better and that it could help them have a higher chance of winning their next match.

He was always warned of stranger danger, but he never thought he would have to be faced with such a dilemma, the area where he lived was always so peaceful and kind. No one would ever try to hurt or kidnap a child.

I get he was wrong.

He trusted the wrong person, someone who offered him rice balls for free. Little did he know that they were drugged.

Ending up on the passengers’ side of a car wasn’t the ideal night for him, and getting knocked out again in that same seat also wasn’t really ideal.

He had no idea where he was the moment he woke up tied to a bed in an unknown room. The cold air was pricking his bare arms and legs. Thankfully he still had his clothes on and was able to look around the room as the rope tying his ankle and wrist to the bed weren’t tight enough to keep him firmly down. Maybe he was still supposed to be asleep.

He couldn’t hear any noises where he was and took the daring step of managing to untie himself and creaking the door open.

No one was around, it seemed like his captor was still out, another indicator that he was probably supposed to be knocked out for a little longer. Or they thought Shoyo was just that dumb.

The house he was in was pretty small and bland, probably just recently bought or the homeowner paid no attention or care to decorate the place.

A little bit more of investigating led him to find his shoes and other belongings on a nerdy counter.

The main problem was that his phone was fully gone, the screen had been shattered and it seems like it broke the whole phone in the processed. Shoyo’s main theory was that it was smashed on purpose.

His wallet was fully empty besides his school id. The captor (or captors) took all his money for their own gain.

He wanted to leave the house immediately, taking a look at a digital clock revealed that it was 14:09, it was the middle of the day so there will be people around to help him. It was also a Wednesday, 2 days after he had been taken.

 _‘Everyone must be so worried. I have to get out here as soon as possible.’_ Shoyo thought as he made sure the front door was safe to open before he flung it open and ran out.

His legs took him as far and as fast as they could, the only thought in his head was to escape.

Which takes us back to present time.

Shoyo had no idea where he was, he hoped he was near the Miyagi prefecture. He knew he was in Japan due to the street signs being in Japanese, so that was a start.

Shoyo suspected he had been running for about 30 minutes, so he took the risk of taking a break and looking around to see if he knew the place at all.

He was at a park, nothing he recognized until he saw a certain statue of a cat that kids climbed onto.

This park was so familiar to him, but how. If only he had his phone to look up his location.

Wait a moment, that it!

Shoyo remembered that he once video called Kenma when Shoyo was sick while the other was on his way to school.

Kenma and Kuroo, who was with Kenma at the time, passed by the park before going to Nekoma, and if Shoyo remembered properly, it was about a 10-minute walk to Nekoma north from the statue.

So he started to run more.

The sooner he gets there, the sooner he would be safe.

The team would help him.

His legs were growing more tired by the minute, but he kept pushing. He can face the consequences the moment he is safe.

The moment he could be with his team.

Hope rose in Shoyo’s chest as he saw the high school, only a little longer.

He almost cried as he reached their gym doors, hearing noises that the team was actively practicing.

He couldn’t waste any more time as he flung open their doors, causing silence to enter the gym.

He could faintly see the team look at hi and run up to him as he suddenly felt his vision go blurry and he collapsed.


	6. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One gunshot and now the greatest decoy is on the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is v short because I had no idea how I wanted to progress it without taking the plot points of part two (If people want a part two of this one)

It _hurt_

Shoyo was on the ground, surrounded by Kageyama and the rest of Karasuno.

The pain was in his shoulder, he wanted the pain to just leave his shoulder. 

The blood had stained the nearby area around the wound, which had a lot of pressure on it due to Daich putting his jersey onto the wound with as much pressure he could.

Shoyo couldn’t hear much as his ears were ringing and he wasn’t fully thinking due to the panic he was in.

He could only see the panic in his teammates’ eyes and their mouths moving to try and speak to him. The ringing was too loud, he just wanted to cover his ears for this loud ringing to stop. He wanted to hear what he was being told.

He just wanted the pain out. Anything at this point.

He was the first one to even react when the door suddenly flew open and the sound of shots echoed throughout the gym.

Was the reason he got shot because he was mid-air? Was it because he was frozen in fear?

No that’s not right…

It because someone had to play Mr protector and jump in front of one of his teammates, Suga? Asahi? Noya? Kageyama? It didn’t matter to him at that point.

He felt like he was going to die.

Did he regret jumping in front of whoever it was? No

If he could do it again, would he? Of course.

The problem is if he could do it ever again.

His shoulder was hurting even more now as the ringing got louder.

How long had he been laying on the ground now?

He knew what was in his shoulder.

It was a bullet.

He wanted it out.

He felt like he could just claw it out.

It hurt.

So so much.

Even though he couldn’t hear anything, he could still see the worry in his team's eye’s as they were trying to help Shoyo.

The ambulance was going to arrive soon, hopefully.

Maybe he could just close his eyes…..and….rest…..until they…….get…..here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall have any good artists that have sad music and are good for listening to while writing?
> 
> Also, I will get to the part 2's once I can get caught up with prompts!


	7. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo hasn't been feeling good recently, what happens when he pushes it too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give it up for me only getting two hours of sleep yay. But seriously I need better calming music

Why was Shoyo such an idiot?

Why did he not take care of himself before their training camp?

He knew it was going to be a hard week.

A week that would only push him more and more.

Even Daichi told everyone the week prior to make sure they were healthy enough to go and if something was wrong, to let him or any of the staff know.

Shoyo should have taken notice when his throat was hurting and he was coughing frequently, or that his body was sore, or really of the many symptoms that were starting to arise.

The first day of the training camp felt like hell for Shoyo. It hurt for him to make basic moves, but he didn’t think it was odd at all, maybe the stress or environment. He didn’t know. He tried to hide this issue from anyone he was nearby, especially his team.

Every hit made him feel dizzier and dizzier and light-headed as if he would collapse anytime He told himself that the only option was to keep going. He could rest later, right now his team needed him. He only had to hope that none of them saw him faltering or not jumping as high as he usually does.

Right now, Karasuno was playing a practice match with themselves. Shoyo could barely tell who was which team, only knowing that Kageyama was on his team because he gave Shoyo a firm part on the back as he does sometimes.

The only thing you can call what Shoyo was doing was that he was functioning on autopilot. He still made a lot of mistakes but didn’t know which ones he did, and he doesn’t fully remember how many times he has made a successful hit.

It was maybe the middle of the game when in the middle of a spike, Shoyo’s vision went fully blurry. One moment, he was in the air, gently hitting a spike that he doesn't know if it got blocked or not, the next moment, he is on the ground opening his eyes and with his full team surrounding him. One, probably Suga or Kageyama, had a hand on his head maybe to check for his temperature.

“Hinata can you hear me?” Shoyo recognized Takeda’s voice, who was right in front of him, eye’s gleaming with worry. In fact, most of the team looked worried, even Tsukishima’s blank face was a bit more of a concerned frown. He couldn’t see where Kageyama was, and he worried if the other was mad that he messed up.

Shoyo tried to stand up but was instantly pushed to the ground by some force, either it was his own body or it was someone pushing him to the ground. He quickly found it to be the latter as he saw Daichi look at him with the eyes of tough concern.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick Hinata?” Daichi asked, it was mostly filled with worry, but some of it might have been disappointment. Shoyo was too tired to really tell.

“I'm sorry Daichi, I just didn’t want to let the team down due to a little cough,” Shoyo responded meekly.

“A little cough?” Kageyama’s voice could be heard, and everyone could tell he was _not_ happy. He was probably pissed and Shoyo had to feel that wrath. It was his fault after all. “Shoyo you just collapsed for a very long moment, do you have any idea how bad that is? You could have a cold or the flu and you are still here even though you knew you were sick!”

Kageyama’s voice could be heard throughout the small gym they were in. No one really told him to lay it easy or be quiet, they all were thinking the same thing.

“I mean I know monsters are crazy strong, but some do have to take their breaks idiot.” Tsukishima perked up to fill the silence with voice. It sounded rude, but Tsukishima was actually being nice for once, well in his own way.

“I'm fine guys, I'm sorry I’m sorry I collapsed, but I’m feeling better now, I can just get up and we can continue the match.” Shoyo tried to stand but a wave of nausea hit him and he started to fall, only to be caught by Suga.

“No, we are taking you to the doctors. Your fever is really bad and you need to get checked out.” Suga told Shoyo as he put his arm around Shoyo to keep him steady.

“Ukai went to get the car so he’s probably already here. C’mon Shoyo, I’ll help you.” Suga said kindly and Shoyo nodded, taking one step, but it was too wobbly and he couldn’t keep himself balanced by himself, or even with Suga.

Kageyama sighed and managed to get Shoyo on his back, like a little kid. Shoyo was light so there is no issue with carrying him.

Shoyo doesn’t fully remember what happened after that. He must have fallen asleep in the car because he woke up in a hospital bed. He still felt sick and tired, and it was now harder to fall back asleep even though he was extremely tired.

“Ah, you are awake Hinata!” A calming voice, Suga’s, spoke up.

Suga was sitting in a chair, reading a small book. He looked tired but still kept up a smile.

“Sleep well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh some people think Tsukishima is like so rude and a bully  
> I don't really think so, he is just salty smh  
> Like I've read some stories where (in character) Tsukishima is just an asshole and treats everyone like shit  
> Yall he just shows his emotions in a different way smh  
> Thanks for coming to my ted talk I'm tired


	8. Where did everybody go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident causes Shoyo to lose everything he loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I was going to have a totally different storyline
> 
> Maybe I can write something like that 
> 
> Also, the second part would focus on the actual accident and also some secrets about this "accident"

All good things have to come to an end eventually, right?

Shoyo thought he would be playing volleyball for the rest of his life until he just couldn’t jump anymore.

He thought that wouldn’t be until he was in his late 40’s. A lot of people said it wouldn’t be over for him until then. That he could jump higher and higher. Reach the very top of the summit.

So why did it have to end so quickly?

One car accident later and he is left paralyzed in his legs. He is now bound to a wheelchair and will never be able to walk, jump, or spike anymore.

The news was so devastating to Shoyo and everyone he knew. Everyone couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t believe that the freak duo would never be able to do their quick attack.

The entirety of Karasuno was there when the accident occurred, and now they all blame themselves.

If Suga or Daichi had grabbed his arm quick enough.

If Kaygeyama didn’t fire him up with their bickering.

If Yamaguchi or Yachi called out to him.

If Tsukishima made an insult that led to him standing back.

If Noya or Tanaka stood closer to him.

If Ennoshita told him to be more careful.

If Ukai asked him to stand back and be the coach.

If Takeda didn’t tell them all to hurry home because it was late.

If Kiyoko just yelled a bit louder.

If Shoyo wasn’t such an idiot.

They all visited Shoyo when he was in the hospital and when he was at home.

They would all do their best to cheer the other up, but it’s hard to cheer someone up when you are upset yourself.

Shoyo could hear them speaking through the door one time, asking each other what they were going to do now that Shoyo can never play again.

It hurt him to know he messed up and now Karasuno was going to suffer.

And suffer is what they did.

Sure, they could score points without Shoyo, but the team was used to being able to gain the element of surprise. They also missed Shoyo’s upbeat personality. They even missed listening to him bicker with Kageyama.

Kageyama also messed up a lot, he says he is just tired but they all knew he missed Shoyo.

They mostly lost all their games, only winning sometimes.

Shoyo was encouraged to go to games, but he knew he couldn’t stand the team.

Eventually, everyone got busier and busier.

They all left Shoyo abandoned.

He would get frequent nightmares of his teammates telling him it’s his fault, and only his fault. That he let them down.

He felt so alone now. Sure he had other friends but they just didn’t feel that close to him anymore.

“Please…..just stay with me...for a little longer....let me play one more…..I don’t want them to leave me” He sobbed.

The other volleyball teams visited in the beginning but stopped around the same time Karasuno did.

Except for one person, Kenma.

Kenma always hung out with Shoyo when he could, almost quitting volleyball so he could try and help the other.

Shoyo was fully against it. Everyone loved playing volleyball and he didn’t want anyone to quit because of his mistake.

Shoyo still loved volleyball, but he forced himself to stop watching it because he knew it would make him feel worse and worse.

He would feel more and more alone. No matter what he did, it was always this empty feeling in his chest. Like he would be like this forever.

Losing the feeling in his legs made him lose everything he cared about, _Everything._

How did people combat such a sad feeling?

How is he going to get over this loneliness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry these are really short, I just try to make them short and to the point so I can work on the others and also leave enough room for a part two.


	9. For The Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man late nights and kidnapping is becoming such a common theme

What is it with late nights and things going wrong for literally anyone?

Shoyo and Yachi were walking along the sidewalk at night. Chit-Chatting about this and that. They were just relaxing after a long day at school and a long day at practice. Yachi was pretty tired but managed to keep up a conversation with Shoyo. 

They both had heard that the bus that both usually take home was down for maintenance, and since both didn’t really know where the next bus stop is, they both would just walk home. It wasn't too bad of a walk so both didn’t mind.

The one issue Yachi had was that to get to her own house, she would have to walk down this really creepy road that some girls say is dangerous and that men like to pick up girls and kidnap them for their own ‘benefits’.

God, why do women get treated so weirdly without their consent? It annoyed Yachi so much.

Shoyo noticed the odd behavior from Yachi as they were nearing towards the road, and he asked her about it. She just sighed and explained it as vaguely as she could, not wanting to upset the other or make him feel nervous about walking down that road with her.

“That's horrible! Girls shouldn’t have to be scared to walk home! I’ll make sure you get home safely, I can 1v1 anyone that tries to get to you,” Shoyo said confidently.

“Oh you don’t have to walk with me, I have pepper spray and other items if I need it, plus I wouldn’t want to put you in any danger,” Yachi mumbled.

“Of course I want to walk you home! It’s not a problem for me at all. That road may be a problem, but with me at your side, it’s not a problem anymore!”

Yachi snickered as they walked along, continuing their conversation until hey got to the road in question. 

It was a poorly illuminated and long, the perfect place to prey on someone. 

Shoyo could tell that Yachi was nervous about this road, he smiled and grabbed her hand as they walked along. He didn’t do this in a romantic way, but it also could be to try and push others away because they think the duo was dating.

The weather wasn’t too bad; not too hot nor too cold, but on this road, the air felt thin and cold, like winter.

Yachi gripped Shoyo’s hand and they walked at a normal pace, both flinching when they would hear a cat rustling in the bushes or a bird flying away.

They were making it along just fine when they saw a car pull up alongside the sidewalk, right next to the duo.

Yachi gripped Shoyo’s arm and he stood in front of her as a way of protecting her as a man, a tall one, came out of the car with a grim smile on his face.

“Heya cutie,” he said to Yachi, almost pushing Shoyo out of the way if it wasn't for his tight grip on her and keeping his feet planted on the ground.

“Stay away from her,” Shoyo said in a protective voice, guarding the female with his arm.

“Or what little man? You are too small to put up a fight against someone as big as me- AGH” The tall male was cut short by a sudden flash in his eyes and Yachi pulling Shoyo away. SHe had shone a flashlight into his eyes to blind him for a moment.

“We need to run Hinata, c’mon!” Yachi yelled as she pulled the other along. They both ran as fast as they could, but the car was faster. It drove up and the man grabbed Yachi by the arm.

Shoyo doesn't know what happened next, it was almost like a flight or fight response, but he managed to find a large rock and slam it into the man’s hand. The pain made him let go, and Yachi started to run again. Shoyo coming along not long after.

They may be running fast, but the car was faster.

Yachi was about to be grabbed again but Shoyo pushed her out of the way, getting himself grabbed and pulled into the car as it sped off.

“HINATAAA!” Yachi screamed as she tried to chase the car, her legs could only take her so far though.

In the end, the car sped off into the distance, leaving Yachi on the lone road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall i got like no sleep these past two days i m s o r r y


	10. They look so pretty when they bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe knife go stabby stabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this in class y'all fml  
> This chapter includes lyrics to an amazing song that I listened to, so I used it as inspiration. It might not fit well with the actual chapter but bear with me.
> 
> The song is called 'Eine Kleine', it's an English cover sung by Will Seston

_You know it fills my heart with happiness to have met and to have lived with you  
But yet time grows on and older we grow it feels a little sad to  
Now even though it hurts I'll hold these happy memories close ___

__Hinata Shoyo was sluggishly walking to the Karasuno gym from an unknown area. A crimson red trail following his every step. He had been stabbed in the abdomen in broad daylight, it hurt so much but the short male knew he needed to push to get help. He couldn't die now, his boy refused to give up with each step. He needed to get there in time. He only had to walk a mile, something that was so east for him and Kageyama to run._ _

_And I'll walk towards the day you leave my side and go somewhere I don't know_

__☆ ☆ ☆_ _

_And if the only thing I’m here to do is to take the place of someone else Then I would rather have been born as a pebble living life all by myself._

Shoyo didn't know if there was practice that day, but he still wanted to try and push himself until he can't go on. He ran off before after a fight with Kageyama. 

_Cause then we’d understand each other’s words and feelings too.  
And just maybe then the me I am wouldn’t ever have known you. _

__

__

It was a simple misunderstanding. Shoyo said something that he doesn't even remember anymore and Kageyama got livid, shouting at the other and saying some really hurtful things. The one causing Shoyo to run is 'you don't deserve to be standing on the same court as me.' 

☆ ☆ ☆ 

_All I ever wanted is to pour out all my thoughts and to let you know just how I feel. Even so I go and lie telling you that every thought I have is secret_

Kageyama seemed regretful the exact moment the words left his mouth. He tried to apologize to Shoyo, but all the short male did was give a sad smile and walk out of the gym before running away, eyes starting to water before he started crying hysterically. 

_I don’t earn your praises all I ever am is cowardly  
I don’t know why you stay here by my side _

__

__

Shoyo told himself how much of a bad teammate he was. He couldn't hit spikes with accuracy, he would space out during matches. He has caused the team to lose so many stupid points before. Kageyama was right, he doesn't deserve to be by teams sides. He let them down. 

_So why? Oh why? Oh why?_

☆ ☆ ☆

_Even though the pain never ends and pulls me apart you smile there beside me.  
All I ever wanted to do was reach out to you and say that I was happy. ___

Shoyo knew that even if he wasn't the best on the team, they all still cared about him. Even if it wasn't the team, he had other friends and his family to turn to for support and care. 

_And at once the world seems to blur and melt all away as I can feel the tears now.  
These miracles flooding me won’t ever make it leave_

Shoyo was still crying, but the problem was he didn't know if he was crying from the pain of the stab wound or crying because he regretted running away. If they had just talked it out a bit maybe Shoyo wouldn't on the sidewalk of a road he didn't know. He needed to make it home soon.

_Because I can still hear your voice calling out to me. ___

☆ ☆ ☆ 

_And if you’re going to go and lose your way and be all alone without a light  
Then I will walk with you through pain and the doubt and stay here right by your side._

__Shoyo knew that it had been over a day since he had run off, and only a couple of hours since he had been stabbed. The wound wasn't extremely bad, but it hadn't gotten proper care, only a couple of bandages wrapping around for pressure and to keep the blood compressed. His shirt still had the stain, but it wasn't drawing too much attention._ _

_Pretending it’s okay we laugh and smile another day._

If he had just pretended like it didn't hurt him, if he just _smiled_ , he would be either at the gym practicing, or at home, procrastinating on an assignment or a test. He should have not taken it to heart. He knows Kageyama can blow over his head and say stuff that he doesn't mean. After being his friend for so long, he should have just known and reacted accordingly. 

_We keep going on through tragedy as it starts again the same._

________He's gotten through some of the most painful insults from others. He should have expected this..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

☆ ☆ ☆ 

_Even with prayers, and with vows that I make I'm haunted by these horrid dreams.  
Thinking that someday all the small pains you face and fear will take you far away from me.  
All I am is useless though you put all of your trust in me  
I can't even protect whats by my side _

__________Shoyo always knew that soon enough, he won't be able to play with or against Kageyama or any of his friends. Maybe it's because of how spontaneous he is and how much damage it caused during any of the matches they were in. Soon enough, it was going to drag people away._ _________

____

____

_So why? Oh why? Oh why? ___

☆ ☆ ☆ 

_Please I pray for all of the nights I can’t make it through and drown away in guilty pain._

He was getting closer, he recognized his surroundings, but everything was getting foggy. The pressure on his body was making it harder to walk. It felt like he has weights on his ankles. He was so close but now, it felt so far away. He was starting to lose all hope. Could he make it?

_There will be just as many times we laugh hand in hand and cherish every new day._

He wanted to make it. He wanted to make new memories with everyone. He wanted to just have a good time. He needed to make it to that high point in his life. Make it to the professional team.

_Cause with you the world seems alive and colored and bright now even if I close my eyes.  
For someone so precious oh what ever could I do? _

Shoyo realized that if he was found dead, everyone would blame themselves. Kageyama would probably react extremely badly. He could stop playing volleyball, his only passion. Shoyo doesn't want that, he doesn't want anyone to blame themselves. This is what caused him to keep going. This determination that makes the weights just a bit lighter for him.

_Hey is it alright if I keep calling out to you?_

☆ ☆ ☆

'Only 15 minutes' he kept telling himself. He would walk down this area all the time to cool his head sometimes, so he knew how to get to Karasuno from here. Only 15 minutes, that's all it takes. He could get the help he needed.

He could tell that it was around the time that school ends. Even with him feeling more and more tired, he could tell the time of day slightly. He hopes that if he makes it soon, the team would be practicing. He could apologize to them about running off, about abandoning them. He won't leave them again. He is going to promise them that. No matter what, he can stay by their sides until they part. Then he will stay with his next team. It is going to be okay. The gym isn't too far from his location.

☆ ☆ ☆

_When at first I was born into this world we’re living in  
I had screamed and cried aloud to vanish and disappear. _

He knew how lucky he was to be playing with such a great team like Karasuno. He didn't have the training that he needed in middle school, so he worked as hard as he could on his team now. Sure, it caused him to burn out and such, but he still enjoyed it.

_Ever since those dreadful days I always have been searching  
For the one I’d someday meet. ___

__Even after working as hard as he could, he was still behind. He still needed to push back those memories and work for the future. He met people that all want to help him. Maybe Tsukishima not as much, but he still would want to help._ _

_You’re the person that I need. ___

__**'As long as I'm around, you are invincible.'** __

__

____

____

__☆ ☆ ☆_ _

__So close...__

____

__

He was so close to the school. 5 minutes at most until he could see his team again. The pain in his stomach was getting unbearable and his senses were starting to fuzz away entirely. He was surprised he didn't get stopped by anyone while he was walking, and he had been walking for _hours._

He could imagine everyone's reactions. Everyone probably rushing up to him, Kageyama calling him an idiot. Daichi probably scolding him. Yachi and Takeda being worried messes. He was almost there a few steps. 

He found it comical how these couple steps were so easy a couple of days ago, but now, it felt like he was walking in glue or slime, but it was almost too dark to keep walking, and then he was on the ground. 

_☆ ☆ ☆_

_Even though the pain never ends and pulls me apart you smile there beside me.  
All I ever wanted to do was reach out to you and say that I was happy._

"God, we need to keep looking for Hinata, we don't know if he is alive." 

"I know you are worried Tanaka, as one of his senpai's, I'm worried as well." 

"Guys, isn't that's Hinata?!" 

"Suga, don't run so quickly, you will cause a scene!" 

"Yamaguchi that doesn't matter right now, Hinata is right there!" 

_And at once the world seems to blur and melt all away as  
I can feel the tears now._

Hinata! Wake up! Hinata!" 

"Kageyama, stop shaking him so much, wait... that's blood, look for any injuries!" 

"Daichi...he's been stabbed... 

"Asahi you are joking..." 

"Yachi would he really joke about something so intense!?" 

__

__

"Tsukki I know this is stressful...but I d-don't think we should be yelling at each other like that," 

_These miracles flooding me won’t ever make it change  
Because I can still hear your voice calling all the same. _

"We have to get Takeda and Ukai." 

"Kiyoko is already doing it." 

"How long has he been here for?" 

"By the fact that there is not a lot of blood on the ground. I'm guessing only a few minutes..." 

__

__

"Daichi, help me get Hinata inside, Takeda is calling an ambulance!" 

___Hey is it alright if I keep calling out your name?_ __

____

____

"You idiot Hinata...you beat me this time...why are you acting as if you lost..." 

___☆ ☆ ☆___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I despised making all the lyrics italicized I meant it omg ao3 hates when I do that  
> also writing in class is really hard  
> Also bolding  
> in short editing this chapter was hell


	11. question

So I know it's past October but do you guys want me to complete all the prompts, only do the second parts for the existing ones, or just not continue this and maybe even delete this?

I leave it up to you all, just comment below what you want lol


	12. Lets Hang Out Sometime (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first part two! The plan will be to write part two's for the first 10 chapters, write the next 10, and repeat the process until I finish at 31.

**Earlier that morning, at Karasuno**

The whole team, besides Shoyo Hinata, was stumped.

No one knew where their #10 was. Shoyo was usually at practice way earlier than others, but there was no sign of him at all.

Some people were worried about where he was; others were annoyed.

"He's probably just skipping school today. There's no need to be worried about him," Tsukishima shrugged.

"That's not like him, though; he may want to skip school but not practice. He is always excited to come every day," Daichi thought for a moment. You could tell that everyone in the gym, even Tsukishima, agreed.

"Maybe he is just sick and told one of the coaches. We will just have to wait for Ukai and Takeda to tell us," Noya shrugged.

As if on cue, both walked in, having troubled expressions on their faces. They had seemed to be thinking about something worrying. Hope that the focus wasn't Shoyo was in everyone's head.

"Ukai, do you know where Hinata is?" Kageyama asked quickly before anyone else had the chance to.

Takeda pursed his lips, and Ukai spoke up.

"He is sick at home. His mother informed us that he is in bed with a bad fever. He apparently didn't tell you guys. Hopefully, he will be fine by tomorrow."

For some reason, no one believed Ukai. Maybe Ukai was telling the team what he knew, but everyone knew that was wrong.

"He seems to be overworking again; his mom wanted to keep him home," Takeda sighed as if he were sighing at Shoyo himself. There was also a small hint of worry in his voice, but it was hard to find amongst the players.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments; it almost felt awkward for the gym members.

"Just because Hinata isn't here doesn't mean we get to slack off," Daichi stating, interrupting the silence in the gym, "c'mon guys, we need to start practice!"

The gym agreed, and practice had officially started, but it was quiet to some. Kageyama and Shoyo's bickering wasn't there to fill the gym with a warm atmosphere. Even some of the members, mostly the third years, Tanaka, and Noya all had an ugly gut feeling about what they heard about Shoyo earlier.

Kageyama was also a bit more quieter, maybe even a bit more aggressive and snappy at his teammates. They all knew that Shoyo usually helped him calm down when he was getting angrier and angrier.

Once practice had ended, many members or Karasuno had texted or called Shoyo, but there was no response from their teammate _and friend_.

"There's something wrong, I know it," Noya mumbled under his breath while he was standing next to the third years and coaches, who looked at him with a look of agreement.

Ukai mumbled something under his breath. It was inaudible, and after gaining confused looks from everyone, Takeda sighed and spoke for him.

"Hinata's mother called me today; she told me how Hinata was very sick and doesn't know when he will return...but."

"Wait, you said Shoyo was sick at home with a fever-!" Noya started but was cut off by Daich, who clamped a hand over the other's mouth and raised an eyebrow, "but?"

"First off, we just wanted to try and not cause worry over the others, and second, Hinata's mom's voice didn't sound like a mother who was worried about a sick son. She sounded like she was scared for his life or something along the lines of sorts," Takeda sighed under his breath as Ukai poked into the conversation.

"For now, we have to trust Mrs. Hinata and believe that she was telling the truth when she said Hinata was sick. I hate to say this, but please keep an eye out for anything that may relate to his disappearance. The news may have something, but I didn't see anything earlier. Just...keep an eye out for him. My gut is telling me something is seriously wrong."

The members agreed, and soon they were on their way, leaving Takeda and Ukai in the gym as they went to their classes. Ukai sighed and combed his hair with his fingers.

"Have to get back to the shop. I was tasked with going to another location to get supplies. It's a couple of hours away, and I want to be back before afternoon practice."

Takeda looked over at Ukai and nodded at him before both walked away, returning to their duties.

\-------------------------

Ukai scoffed in annoyance as he drove to the location his mother told him to go to.

It was 2 hours away from the shop he works at. It was in the middle of nowhere, a place where cars and people are rarely seen. It was a wasteland and looked like an awful place to live in.

He had only been to this location once before, and it slightly creeped him out being in an eerily quiet area.

The building itself looked abandoned, windows were slightly cracked, and the paint on the walls was chipping off, almost revealing the dark grey walls of pure concrete.

There were abandoned buildings all over, the only fully-functioning place being the second store. It was barely a store to begin with. Still, it was a place that had air conditioning and automatic doors that opened very loudly. The lights were dim and only turned on to movement from a sensor on the store's inside. No one visits the old store anymore, leaving it as a storage place for excess products.

Ukai grumbled as he walked inside. The lights flickered and became a dim, orange glow. This was as bright as the old bulbs could get. Thankfully, it was midday, and the light from the outside peered through the windows, giving the whole store light.

Ukai grumbled as he started to pack some items into the boxes he was given. All the products he grabbed were either non-food items, basic stationery items, other basic needs, or items like mints and gum. The store had food and drinks, but he didn't need to acquire them for another season. When gathering food and beverages from the warehouse, they always had to make sure they were right to eat and weren't expired.

Looking at the time on his phone, Ukai learned that he only has one more hour to pack up the items and get to the store before Karasuno's afternoon practice,

As he was toward the way back of the old building, he could hear the creaky front doors open and shallow footsteps. No voice was heard, not even when Ukai called out to him.

"Oi! What are you doing here? This place isn't a store," He called out, but there was no response.

He grumbled as he placed his box down and made his way to the front, cautiously if the person who entered planned to attack him.

But that wasn't the case.

Looking near the two doors, Ukai could see someone on the ground, as if the person had fainted. He went closer, a quicker pace in his steps.

He got a full look at the person that entered and instantly noticed the orange puff of hair that the person had on their head.

"Hinata?" Ukai said, cautiously at first.

_There was no response_

Fear chewed at his stomach as he shook the young male, once again, no response.

"Hinata! Wake up!"

All that he got in response was a shaky breath from the unconscious, signifying that he was alive.

Ukai cursed as he looked at Shoyo, who looked _awful_. He had scrapes and red marks all over his body; his skin was pale mixed with black smudges of dirt and grime. He had bruises around his wrists and ankles, signifying someone had tied him up.

He cursed to no one and picked Shoyo up, who was surprisingly very light and raced to his car, completely forgetting about the one box of goods he had left to pack.

There was no time to waste; Ukai had no idea how long Shoyo had been in a state like this. Frankly, he didn't want to find out. He only wanted to help the small middle blocker.

Fortunately for him, they were in the middle of a wasteland, so speed limits were not quite a thing due to no traffic. He reached his own home in 30 minutes instead of the hour and 15 it usually would take if he had followed the law and set Shoyo down on a small couch before racing to grab some water and food.

The best he could give the boy was some bread; he did have a cup of noodles in the microwave. Sadly, the microwave took a long time to heat them up, and he couldn't distribute them to Shoyo for another 5 minutes.

By this time, Shoyo was conscious but wasn't fully all there. He looked dazed as he inhaled an entire bottle of water like it was a small cup. His eyes and even lips pleaded for more as Ukai gave him the bread and went to fill up a giant water bottle for his...guest.

The noodles did seem to waken the boy up more, thankfully. Ukai was glad that he was able to react the way he did. He would have called an ambulance, but a truck crashed into a nearby cell tower and caused people to lose their reception. On the way to Ukai's house, though, he did inform Karasuno that practice was canceled, and he had found Hinata. A lot of members responded, saying they will be at his home shortly.

Ukai decided to treat Shoyo while he waited for the others to arrive at his house. He thanked whatever god he could hear that the damage Shoyo dealt with wasn't too bad. No broken bones, just a lot of scrapes and bruises, maybe a head injury.

It didn't take too long before there was a knock at his door. He sighed and sat up; Shoyo shrank a little bit in fear. Ukai bit his lip as he opened the door, revealing the entire Karasuno team, even the managers. Everyone looked worried in their own ways.

"Is Shoyo here?" Noya asked quickly, a weird fire rested in his eyes.

Ukai nodded before hardening his eyes and looked at the team before they stormed his house.

"I do not know what happened to him. You may ask him, but so help me, god, if you overwhelm him, you all will be doing 100 laps when we get to our next practice.

After an affirmation from everyone, they all walked into the small house. Some saw Shoyo and rushed to him. Shoyo only gives a weak smile as the other fired questions at him at a slow pace.

"Why weren't you at practice earlier?"

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Who do I have to kill?"

The last question came from Tanaka, and he received a slap on the head from Ennoshita. Shoyo laughed, which put a lot of people at ease.

Shoyo explained the whole story to everyone, how he had been kidnapped and escaped. How he found the small store in the middle of nowhere. It infuriated many members when they heard why he was so hurt, but they were happy he was fine now.

The rest of the night was filled with Karasuno staying at Ukai's house. They all just relaxed, made food, and made sure Shoyo was safe for the night.

Ukai just gave a sigh with a broad smile as he looked at the team, all-around Shoyo, as he returned to normal. He bickered with Kageyama and smiled with Yachi. Ukai was glad he agreed to be their coach a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this prompt, it makes for a fun fic if I were to ever want to make it into one. Maybe someday.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this very late fic and the next chapters to come.
> 
> Question of the night, or day 
> 
> What is your favorite kind of tea? If you don't like tea, then what is your favorite drink?
> 
> I love peppermint tea!


	13. In the Hands of the Enemy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I hated this prompt the most
> 
> The first part makes me cringe just reading it, but I hope you will enjoy this prompt.
> 
> if you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, just let me know in the comments below!
> 
> I'm back to watching Jacksepticeye and others to chase away my new writing block, have a nice day you all!

The car definitely had to be Taigāzu. A fancy black car, big enough to fit most of the team. It was intimidating to the members that were at the warehouse to rescue their friends. Daichi bit his lip. He was holding Yachi on his back. She wasn't too heavy, but he knew carrying someone, and running wasn't the best idea. Aone had the same issue as he was now holding Hinata.

The group stood frozen, like deers in headlines. They didn't know what would happen if they stood there for too long. They didn't want to know, but their feet wouldn't move.

"C'mon! Are you guys idiots? Over here!" Kenma yelled at the group, gesturing them to behind a trash bin that was coincidently big enough for all of them to hide behind.

"If any of you sat a word or draw attention to us, we are sacrificing you first," Noya growled and receiving a dirty glare from Daichi and Ukai. Everyone did understand the threat, though.

Staying silent, they watched the team Karasuno just went against step out of the large car. They all had a dark aura emanating from them. They looked _mad_.

"Let's not fret over this loss, everyone!" one of the members said with a sly smile, "We still have our toys to _play_ with."

They all laughed. It wasn't a happy one, either. It sent fear in the ones that were hiding. They knew what the toys were, specifically who they were. They were lucky they got Shoyo and Hitoka in time.

"I'm surprised they didn't want their #10 back. He is the main reason why they win so much." Another voice conversed.

"And that girl," someone else, "she is such a cutie. I could do some _fun_ things with her." More laughs

Everyone felt sick hearing how they spoke about the two. Daichi held Hitoka closer to him, and Aone made sure Shoyo was protected in his arms.

"Shouldn't we worry that they will call the police on us?" The shortest one asked.

"The police can't do shit. Even if the police find us, simple bribing will do the trick." 

They all laughed as they entered the warehouse. Everyone looked at each other; it was now or never.

Even if they wanted to hesitate, the roar of anger by one of the members inside caused them to start running.

Ukai and Takeda were both in the back, and Daichi and Aone were in the front. The rest of the members stayed in between to protect the two unconscious.

They heard a car start as they all started to run faster. Kenma thanked himself for being in some physical shape. It wasn't enough, though, as he was slower than the others. He could hear Kuroo curse to himself before Kenma felt someone start to drag him along the ground.

Everyone felt like they had been running for too long. The member's legs were tired and the only thing keeping them going was the adrenaline of the situation.

After ages, they found themselves in town, near a medical center as well.

"You guys look horrible," A nurse ran up to them, looking at Shoyo and Hitoka, "Hurry, come inside. I will treat your friends."

They were helped into the hospital, and Shoyo and Hitoka were taken into rooms to ensure they were alright and had no vital issues.

Hours sped by, Shoyo and Hitoka's family arrived after hearing the news. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Akaashi stated they had to leave. Kuroo and Kenma knew they had to leave soon, but Kenma refused to leave, and Kuroo wasn't going to leave Kenma alone. Aone didn't say anything, but it seemed like he wanted to stay. 

Then it was onto the members of Karasuno to decide if they wanted to stay or not. Tanaka and Noya declared they were waiting for their underclassmen to wake up. Daichi and Asahi had to leave, much to their dismay. Suga said he was going to stay, guilt in his chest. Kageyama refused to even sit up from the waiting room seat when he was given a chance to leave. Tsukishima left first, stating, 'I wouldn't do much to help.' Yamaguchi had to go for family reasons but said he would be back early in the morning. Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita both left, stating they didn't want to crowd the place. Ukai and Takeda both had things to do, but they also promised to be back. Kiyoko said she would stay, stating she had no real reason to besides she was worried.

It was late, and they all had class. The worries of them missing class would have to wait until they heard if the two Karasuno members were alright.

Shoyo and Hitoka's families both stated that they couldn't stay. Mrs. Hinata saying she needed to take care of Natsu, and Mrs. Yachi saying she had to complete other things. They both begged the staff to call them when updates could be given. They also thanked the group many times for their help in getting their children back.

The hospital staff said they had to wait for results. That nothing could be shared for now.

They also were informed that the police were contacted and that the members of Taigāzu were arrested. They had done this same crime for many other teams, except none of the victims were as bad as Shoyo and Hitoka.

Night fell quickly. Most of the group that was staying at the hospital was asleep. All that remained were Kuroo and Kenma.

"Sorry for dragging you to stay here. You can go home if you want Kuroo. I'm sure at least one train is running," Kenma mumbled as he stared at the screen of his handheld device. Kuroo just chuckled and kept an arm around Kenma, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Nah, I would do anything than before I even think about leaving my friend here in Miyagi."

Kenma gave a quick smile before going back to his game. He didn't play as quickly as he usually did. He was more worried about his friend.

"Hey, Kuroo-?" Kenma said, wanting to start a conversation, but stopped. Kuroo had already fallen asleep. The former rolled his eyes and shut down his device. He didn't want the light to be disruptive to the others, even though the hospital's lights were still on.

Kenma didn't get a blink of sleep; he distracted himself by watching the people enter and leave. Some were mad, and others just looked tired. Kenma also bought some coffee for himself at around 3 after he decided that he wouldn't sleep the rest of the night.

Morning came slower than night came the day before. Kiyoko and Suga had woken up and decided to inform the school that they most likely wouldn't be arriving. Suga took the time to tell the other's parents to notify the school that they won't be there that day.

Suga, Kiyoko, and Kenma were all silent. They all didn't know what to say and came to the silent agreement that they might wake up the rest if they had a conversation.

Aone woke up a little after, checked his phone, and gave Suga his number, leaving a message: _'I must go, please inform me about their status' once you find out.'_

Kageyama woke up soon after; he quickly asked Kenma if they had gotten any updates. Kenma just shook his head.

Tanaka and Noya wanted to shake the staff until they had answers. Suga, of course, stopped them. Kuroo had left the moment he woke up and got store-bought food for the group so they could eat breakfast.

After they all finished, a lady wearing a hospital uniform approached them with a clipboard. Her face was blank, so the group had no idea if the news she was about to give was good or bad.

"You must be the friends of the patients. I have good news for you guys, both Shoyo Hinata and Hitoka Yachi are in good condition. Besides a few injures, they were barely harmed. We will keep them here for another day or so to monitor them. Visiting hours start in an hour; you all are free to visit them when that time arrives. I do not know if they will be awake by then, though. Have a good day."

She walked away right after giving the others the news. They all were happy to hear that Hitoka and Shoyo were ok. Messages flew out, and a few people arrived back at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started.

Unfortunately, the two were still asleep, and the group didn't want to wake them. For them, as long as their friends were safe and sound, that's all that mattered.

Kenma and Kuroo got drilled by their team and parents when they arrived back in Tokyo a day after they said they would be back. They had to clean the entire gym as punishment for not informing anyone, but they didn't care.

They could play Karasuno at their best once again.


	14. My Way or the Highway (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw the first draft, no you didn't
> 
> Anyways how do you legally kill someone because there are being too loud (this is a joke for legal reasons)  
> Also, my teacher keeps changing the screen in zoom, and it's hard to write smh
> 
> anyways I need music to listen to so I can bop while breaking down in math so plz give me good stuff

Ukai was tapping at his watch impatiently. It was time for afternoon practice, and none of his first years had arrived at the gym yet. All of the other members were there and growing slightly impatient. 

Takeda was gone to look at all the attendance for the first year's classes to see if they even showed up at school.

"I didn't see Shoyo at all today," Noya mumbles as he was sitting down near a wall, frowning slightly, "I didn't see the others either."

The other members all looked at Noya, agreeing silently.

"I usually see Hinata in the hall, he usually says hi to me every day, but I didn't see him at all," Asahi sighed as he looked down. 

The rest of the gym stayed silent.

"It doesn't make sense why any of them would miss out on a practice day, and it can't be a coincidence that just the first years are missing," Daichi sighed.

"Maybe there was a test that is keeping them in their classes; they all are in the same year?" Tanaka tilted his head.

"The school would have let us know," Suga scratched his chin, "plus they had a mandatory exam yesterday; there is no reason why they would have two. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and even Yachi don't usually have to retake anything, which also takes that possibility out."

The doors to the gym slammed open, showing Takeda, who was panting and out of breath. He was ready to give the people in the gym the answer to the question they all on their minds.

"So, did they show up to school?" Ukai asked Takeda, his eyebrow raised. 

Takeda caught his breath for a moment before giving the response.

_"N-none of them showed up at school today; th-th-their parents never called. No one has heard from any of them."_

The gym fell silent for a moment. Everyone looked at each other with glances of worry or confusion.

"Did you try calling their parents?" Daichi asked after a moment of everyone sitting in silence.

Takeda sighed and nodded, "I called them all; Hinata's mom answered and then hung up after I introduced myself. Kageyama's mom said it was 'not my business .' Yamaguchi's mom just sighed and said she had no idea where her son was, thinking her had thought he slept over at Tsukishima's. Tsukishima's mom didn't even answer when I called her. Yachi's mom seemed to be crying before saying, 'I don't know, don't call again'"

"So they are missing?" Ennoshita stepped up, asking the question a lot of the members had on their minds.

"It seems so; none of their parents seemed to have been contacted by them. They would have had answers if Takeda called them," Ukai nodded.

"So why don't we go and look for them? Practice can happen, but it's not as useful if the whole team isn't here. Plus, what if they were...kidnapped," Noya sat up, pausing for a moment when he said their possible fate. The rest looked at him.

"That's...That's, not possible Noya, they all are strong. Together, they are unbeatable if someone were to attack one of them." Tanaka spoke, fumbling with his words to try and be positive.

"They could have been _threatened_ ," Daichi sighed, rubbing his chin with worry.

"Woah, hold on, guys!" Suga's voice shut the rest up, "How are we to know if they have been kidnapped?"

"Suga..." Asahi sighed and looked away, "there is really no other explanation for all of their disappearances."

"No, there has to be something else! Maybe...maybe they are pulling a prank on us all! They aren't in danger! They are all ok," Suga's voice soon became defeated. No one had to tell him he was most likely wrong. They all looked away with pitiful looks in their eyes. Suga knew he was wrong.

Ukai and Takeda looked at each other; Takeda looked away soon after and sighed.

"I'll go ask all their teachers what they know. One of them had to see them leave yesterday. We didn't have practice yesterday, so maybe one of them stayed late."

Takeda left in a hurry, leaving the 2nd and 3rd years of Karasuno and Ukai to ponder what to do.

"I do applaud you guys for wanting to look for them, but what happens if it goes later than usual? What if one of you gets hurt? I would hate to see you guys out before the tournament coming up," Ukai expressed to his athletes.

"We can't go to the tournament if some of our best members are missing," Noya grumbled, he knew Ukai didn't mean what he said in a wrong way, but Noya was just worried. This caused Ukai to only sigh and nod.

"We can contact our parents to let them know what we're doing; I'm sure they will understand, and if one of us gets hurt, we won't blame you at all. This was our decision," Daichi said calmly, looking at everyone, who nodded back.

Ukai gave a small smile and clapped his hands together, "Ok, everyone! Once Takeda gets back with the information, we will go out and look around for them. You all must not mess around or do anything risky. If _any_ of you goof around, then you all are going home."

'Yes, coach' filled the gym as everyone looked determined to find their friends that were lost.

Since Takeda had to ask everyone in the building, the members of Karasuno waited for a while. Some conversed lowly; others stayed in worried silence. Snacks were passed out by Kiyoko, who lowly said about how everyone needed their highest amount of energy, and they might be out for a while. Noya and Tanaka praised her many times, which did ease the tension in the gym.

After about 15 minutes, Takeda arrived back with a clipboard and some notes.

"Alright, I have what they said. We only really have three significant clues that get us close to knowing that happened," Takeda flipped through some of the notes.

"According to Ms.Yozorano, all of them were held back because they had to take a test in her class because it was mandatory for all first years. They all finished around the same time, and Yozorano said she heard Hinata and Kageyama bickering. Yachi and Yamaguchi explain they needed to follow them, so nothing happened to the duo. Tsukishima was forced to follow them."

"Surprised Tsukishima and Yamaguchi followed them, given the first years never had a close bond between the five," Tanaka snickered slightly, earning a jab from Ennoshita.

"Anyways, Mr. Kemono spoke about how he heard them saying how they were lost when he was walking out of a convenience store. He didn't help them because Hinata told the four that they just needed to look around for a bit, and they would find their way back to their houses soon enough."

"So they apparently got lost. Makes sense, not going to lie. The four must have thought they had gone a bit far from the school and started walking in a random direction, not the best idea, really." Asahi mumbled to himself.

Takeda nodded slightly, "Before I continue, did anyone get a message from any of the members that went missing. Anyone here?"

Everyone looked at their phones, looking through all of their messages to see if anyone sent them anything. 

_nothing was found_

Takeda nodded before fishing through his pocket and pulling out two cell phones.

"Wait," Noya glanced at the two, "those are Shoyo and Yamaguchi's cell phones!"

"Looking at Hinata's, you can see it had some damage inflicted onto the corner. Like it was thrown to the ground, and a piece of it chipped on." Narita commented.

"It's too round for it to have chipped off if someone dropped it; it's most likely that something round hit it." Ennoshita perked in, observing the phone closely.

"So, It has to be a rock that hit it?" Asahi questioned, tilting his head.

"Yes, that, or it could be something else..." Daichi nodded.

"Like what exactly?" Noya looked over to Daichi.

"Well...-" 

"A bullet," Takeda interrupted, catching the attention of everyone.

"So they were shot at?!" Suga shot up to his feet, fear blazing his eyes, "we don't know if they are even alive!"

"Suga, calm down, let Takeda explain why he said a bullet," Daichi grabbed Suga's arm to pull him to sit down.

"People reported hearing gunshots last night around the area where the phones were found. We looked around, and...there was some blood, but nothing that determined someone died. It was in small pools.

The air grew thick. Everyone in the gym now had the fact that it was a huge possibility that one of the first years was shot.

"Well, that's three clues," Daichi sat up, much to everyone's surprise, and walked over to Takeda and Ukai.

"I'm still in to look for them; there may be a high chance one of them got shot, but I still think they all are fine. May I also see their phones?"

His gaze was dark and furious. All the members could feel the aura he gave off. They also were mad that someone hurt their friends. The fear was still there, but their anger overshadowed it instantly.

"Oh...s..sure," Takeda handed Daichi the two phones, and he proceeded to try to see if they still worked.

Hinata's phone didn't power on; the bullet's damage made it unable to turn on. Yamaguchi's thankfully did power on, but it was on critical battery level, so they had to plug it in.

After plugging it in, everyone's phones buzzed, signifying they all got a text message from someone. Hoping it was Tsukishima or Kageyama, or anyone that had information.

They instead got messages from Yamaguchi.

_'Hey guys! Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Tsukishima, and I are all lost. Just wanted to let you all know in case the worst happens!'_

The message seemed to have been sent before anything went terrible, but there was another message.

_'They have Hinata and Tsukishima. Kageyama, Yachi, and I are all safe. They shot Hinata in the leg.'_

_'Yachi wants us to go after them.'_

_'Can you all read these?'_

_'Hflp'_

_'Pkebse.'_

_'somone'_

They could instantly tell the last three over the typos.

_Help_

_please_

_someone_

Yamaguchi's phone must not have had service, or the messages never went through when he sent them.

These messages made tension more unsettling. The fear could be felt in the last three.

"Are you all certain you want to go? It will be dark in about 2 hours, and it gets dangerous when it gets dark," Takeda looked at all of them with a stern glare.

Some looked at each other in uncertainty. Some team members would go if the others went, but no one responded for a moment until Noya stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"I'm getting my underclassmen back, and I'll do it alone if I need to."

Daichi stepped forward

"If the police aren't on the case, no is going to help them. We must do it."

Suga.

"They are apart of our team. We need them. They are like family members to us."

Asahi

"They help me push forward every day."

Eventually, everyone stepped up, causing Noya and Ukai to have a determined smile on their faces.

"Alright. Let's go get our first years back," Ukai nodded.

\-------------

They walked along the streets where the gunshots were heard and where the phones were located.

Some members were shaking; maybe it was the anxiety getting to them or the cold air bushing against them.

"Who would even kidnap them?" Suga mumbled as he walked close to Daichi.

"Either some amateurs who just want money, a team in the tournament, or the Yakuza..." Ukai sighed as he looked up at the sky. The orange-painted atmosphere was now being muffled with a soft purple. It was going to get dark very soon.

"What do you mean by a team in the tournament?" Tanaka asked, hugging himself for warmth as he walked.

"It's not common," Daichi sighed, "but there have been reports in the past of teams kidnapping players so that they could be able to win their match."

"It's disgusting, none of the tournaments I've been in have had that issue, but it still happens," Ukai grumbled, "I just hope they are alright. Hopefully, it's amateurs; I don't want them to be dealing with the Yakuza if there even is one around here."

The silence around them was filled with silent agreements.

They were all walking down a narrow road, alleyways lined each side. No one was really thinking about looking in them until Noya tilted his head after hearing a shuffle.

He spotted a tuff of blond hair, or just something yellow, and raced to the alleyway, not paying attention to Daichi yelling at him to come back.

Noya's hopes were confirmed. He saw Tsukishima leaning against a wall; his eyes were closed, and his body looked pretty beaten up. Blood was in patches on his shirt, and there were cuts everywhere.

"Tsukishima!" Noya was shaking the other frantically, worrying that the other was de-

"Ow! Could you not shake me? I just-" Tsukishima opened his eyes quickly and focused on Noya before his eyes widened.

"Noya?! What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same exact thing!" Noya yelled at the other just as the other members of the team found Noya.

"Noya, don't run off like that without letting us know; you scared us-" Daichi started but was interrupted by Suga, who ran over to Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima! You are alive!" 

"Surprisingly, yes, I am."

"Do you know where the others are?" Daichi asked; Tsukishina nodded and gestured to farther in the dark alleyway with his head.

"Yamaguchi is looking over Hinata, trying to help him with the gunshot wound. Yachi and Kageyama went out to find water and food for us since we haven't eaten," Tsukishima leaned in and poked at something, that something yelped.

"Tsukki? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep...wait, guys!" Yamaguchi's eyes widened with joy when he saw the others.

"Are Kageyama and Yachi back? Did they find something...?" Hinata's head poked out of the darkness; he looked the worst out of the three there.

"SHOYO!" Noya ran over to Hinata and hugged him tightly, causing the other to wince.

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm just glad to see you,"

"It's ok; I'm glad to see you too!" Hinata started to stand up, but Tsukishima quickly pushed him down.

"I know you have a monstrous amount of energy, but you need to be saving it all right now, monster."

"Oi Tsukushima! I'm fine! I could literally beat you up right now!" Hinata grumbled.

"So glad you are back to your self," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but you couldn't tell if he meant it sarcastically.

Footsteps caught everyone's attention, the team was ready to fight the person or people if it was a threat.

Instead of gruff people, they were met with a small female, Yachi, running to them and latching onto Kiyoko and sobbing, and Kageyama rushing to them.

"You guys-" He sounded confused but relieved at the same time.

"Come on, we need to get you all out here and to a hospital soon," Ukai walked over to Hinata and picked him up.

The cold air may have started biting at their skin, but they all were filled with the warmth of relief and happiness.


End file.
